Viserys Targaryan III.
Viserys Targaryan is the middle child of Aryes Targaryan III., and Jurnei Targaryn making him a member of House Targaryn. Viserys Targaryn has two siblings in Deneyres, and Rhaegar Targaryn of whome are both important members of the Empire of Dragonstone. Deneyres Targaryan would be betrothed for a time to her brother Viserys Targaryan and the two would be married for a time before his sexual tendencies led to the annulment of their marriage and Deneyres rising as a more independant women. Deneyres and Viserys had one child together in the form of Viserys Targaryan IV. of whom was only two months old when he passed away in what was revealed as an accident but Deneyres believed it was violence by Viserys and this led to the end of their marriage and his all but banishment from the capital. Viserys learned very early on that unlike his older brother, and young sister he was not dragonborn which meant that he would never be able to call on the dragons as his siblings would do. He had a lot of trouble dealing with this reality when he was younger but when it became clear that his cousin Heath Targaryan also was not born dragonborn he accepted that it just wasn't the fate he had been given. Viserys Targaryan III. would be born the second child of his father Aryes Targaryan but several years after Rhaegar's birth and born with much the same appearance as his older brother he shared none of the kindness of his older brother as he suffered from mental illness. Not being dragonborn and the annulment of his marriage to his sister Deneyres has led Viserys to leave Dragonstone and he now leads the dragonstone expansionary base of Redkeep which lies miles south and acts as the first step in what House Targaryan believes will be their massive expansion. Visery's would be one of the defenders during the massive Battle of Red Keep, and he stood on the walls defending them in order to buy time for his brother Rhaegar to lead the Dragons into the maelstrom and destroy the attacking armies of Trollocs. History Early History Viserys Targaryan III. would be born the second child of his father Aryes Targaryan but several years after Rhaegar's birth and born with much the same appearance as his older brother he shared none of the kindness of his older brother as he suffered from mental illness. Dragonborn Visery's Targaryn III. at the age of six went through the customary dragonborn test of House Targaryan. The test relies on the fact that those born with the dragonblood in them are immune to damage from fire, and in this way the tested Targaryan is made to hold an ancient heated dragon age which would scald a normal non-dragonborn person but for a dragonborn it wouldn't even affect them. VIserys was unlike his brother unable to hold the egg, and the seconds he held the dragon egg his hands were badly scalled. This was the first truly bad moment for Viserys and he looked over and though he knew his father tried to hide it he was disapointed that Viserys was not dragonborn. Depression Reasurgance Redkeep Main Article : Redkeep First Battle of Redkeep Family Members Aryes Targaryan III.2.jpg|Aryes Targaryan III. - Father|link=Aryes Targaryan III. House Targaryan2.jpg|Jurnei Targaryan - Mother|link=House Targaryan Rhaegar Targaryan Cover.jpg|Rhaegar Targaryan - Brother|link=Rhaegar Targaryan Denarys Targaryan Cover.png|Deneyres Targaryan - Sister|link=Deneyres Targaryan Aegon Targaryan II..jpg|Aegon Targaryan II. - Cousin|link=Aegon Targaryan II. Matilda Targaryan2.jpg|Matilda Targaryan - Cousin|link=Matilda Targaryan Martin Targaryan.jpg|Martin Targaryan - Cousin|link=Martin Targaryan Heath Targaryan.jpg|Hanzal Targaryan - Cousin|link=Hanzal Targaryan Relationships Deneyres Targaryan See Also : Deneyres Targaryan Viserys Targaryan and Deneyres Targaryan were very close as young children but during their growth to teenage Viserys became increasingly attracted to Deneyres, but this feeling wasn't recipricated by Deneyres who felt a sibling feeling towards him and this caused a lot of tension between the two. Where once they were very close their relationship has turned into agression, and barely contained lust on the part of Viserys. Viserys has twice attempted to force himself on Dreneyres but both times she has managed to stop his agression and she has kept this a secret for a time but when it became known Rhaegar made his stay in Redkeep much more permenent. Category:Ostrogoth Category:House Targaryan Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Human